


Cleaning Day

by Stiri



Series: OneShots [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Cute Eren Yeager, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: The first week for all the newly arrived Cadets and they had to clean. They were not happy, but Eren knew how petty his Captain was when it came to cleaning, and was about to obeyed orders and start. But Levi gave him a different order, to watch over the new Cadets clean up all the messes they caused.





	Cleaning Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~
> 
> I'm sort of back, You see I have bad days and really bad days. Some days I'm not even awake enough to do anything that involved reaching for a glass of water. 
> 
> Oh well, here is something I found on my phone, don't remember writing it, but I read it through and thought you'd be interested to read it too! 
> 
> But! Good news! I'm home at least, so that's something! 
> 
> Anyway! 
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

Eren looked up at the sky where he was laying on the grass under a tree in the courtyard. It was sunny, he couldn’t help it, he loved being lazy in the sun, especially since his Captain had allowed it. His Captain was going to be busy for a while and since he had more or less trained him to the ground, he had given Eren permission to take a break, until he needed help once more, but Eren didn’t mind. He loved helping his Captain out.

Many waved at him happily and he waved back. Eren suddenly sat up and took out a book he always had with him and started writing what he was seeing. He liked doing that. Sometimes he just wrote things about himself or those around him.

Eren was so deep into his own world he didn’t hear when the new cadets had arrived. In fact, he more or less just ignored it. He wouldn’t have anything to do with it and he was fine with that. It was when he felt a weight on his back that he looked up and saw his brother there with a big smile.

“Eren! I’m free too!” he said with a big smile and Eren laughed and patted the ground.

“Come here then, it’s nice,” he said with a big smile and continued to write in his book and Armin did just that. He laid down with his head on his lap. Eren just maneuvered so that he wouldn't bother him with his writing and continued without a stop. Making Armin giggle.

“So, what are you writing this time?” he asked and played with a leaf that had fallen from the tree they were sitting under.

“About Captain,” he said and they fell into a comfortable silence. Armin glanced at the new Cadets and heard what was said about them. It was actually Moblit that was leading the new cadets. Moblit met Armind questioning look and just smiled and shook his head. Armin took that as Major Hanji was in one of their moods again. Very bad timing for the new cadets that wouldn’t know what to do with Hanji.

Armin just giggles and closed his eyes to enjoy the sun.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Moblit was leading the new cadets into the courtyard and was showing them around. It was when he saw Eren and Armin laying there in the grass under the biggest tree in the yard. Some of the new cadets were whispering and pointing at the pair. The whispering grew when all those that passed them greeted them but Eren never even looked up from his writing. Moblit shook his head in fondness. Eren really was in his own world when he was writing in that book of his. No one took offense to it, knowing how Eren was, but it probably came off as rude to the new cadets.

He was right, they were whispering how rude Eren was being.

“Can you believe it, how rude that boy is,” a girl whispered to her friend who nodded.

“I know, do you know who he is?” she asked and none of them answered.

“To think a nobody dares to ignore those better than him,” a boy huffed.

“When I get chosen to be in Captain, Commanders or Majors Squad I’m going to show him his place,” another boy said and Moblit narrowed his eyes, but decided to let it go for now. To be after either Eren or Armin was a dangerous thing here in the Legion because they were very liked by most people, by most he means all of the soldiers except Petra and Olou in Levi’s Squad.

“I know, to think they are that lazy, how did they even get in here,” a girl snorted and threw a glare at both boys under the tree.

Moblit shook his head. They would learn the hard way why they didn’t mess with Eren and Armin.

It was then Eren jumped up and looked around. When he laid eyes on Moblit he smiled brightly. He really understood what Hanji said it was hard to say no to the boy.

“Moblit! Have you seen Hanji! I forgot I was supposed to help them with something!” Eren called out and Mablit snorted and shook his head.

“Major Hanji is in their quarters, and making a mess like always,” he said and before he could say anything else Eren was gone. Not that he blamed him, Hanji could be difficult if you were late to an appointment with them.

The cadets behind him threw some hated glares towards Eren when he ran away in full speed without even thanking him.

Moblit just waved to Armin and pulled them toward the stables and continued the tour.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Eren was walking together with Captain Levi, carrying a stack of paper. Giving him a new paper to read through every so often with a big smile. Levi didn’t mind having his brat walk with him. The fact that he was so helpful was a bonus.

“So Brat, the rooms need to be cleaned today, I’m putting you on it,” he said without looking up. He trusted Eren with that work now. Since he saw how neat he was Levi trusted Eren to keep things clean when he wasn’t there.

“With the new cadets?” he asked and gave his Captain a new paper, taking the old one and putting it on the bottom.

“Yes, those brats need to learn how to clean, after all, they have only been here a week and they have managed to make things so messy,” he said with a disgusted voice and Eren nodded to appease his Captain.

“Well, I will keep an eye on them,” he said with a smile and he nodded.

“Just keep an eye on them, don’t help them, I’ll know if you helped them,” he growled and Eren just nodded.

“Very well, when do you want them to start?” Eren asked and looked through the stack he was holding, it looked like it was the last one his Captain was reading.

“Today, I will take half of them outside the walls, unfortunately, you and that blond brat of yours won’t be able to spend some time together, Erwin is taking him to a meeting,” Levi said and Eren blinked.

“Very well, this was the last one Captain, I will be giving these to Commander,” Eren said and Levi nodded and patted his shoulder and they parted ways.

“Tell Erwin I expect to see no more paperwork until next week!” Levi yelled after Eren who giggled and waved to indicate that he had heard him.

Those that had observed Eren and Levi walking down the hall smiled at their dynamic. Eren was such a sunny personality and Captain Levi was the opposite, but somehow they manage to get on really well.

Eren bounced towards Erwin’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in Eren,” he called out, knowing perfectly that is was Eren that knocked. He was the only one that knocks in that way.

“Commander, here is the paperwork from Captain Levi, and he says: I expect to see no more paperwork until next week!” Eren said with a smile and Erwin laughed.

“It’s fine, you can tell him that I won’t send more work his way, in fact, this weeks paperwork is all done if nothing happens,” he said and Eren smiled brightly.

“Oh, how nice! I’ll inform him!” Eren said and bounced out of the office and started looking for his Captain. Leaving a chuckling Commander behind.

Eren found him a bit later giving out ordered to the new cadets. All of them stood in front of him and looked at him with awe, very much like himself had done when he had first laid eyes on Levi.

Eren giggled and bounced up to Levi who immediately switched his attention to his brat.

“Captain, Commander says all paper work is finished for this week, I suppose, if nothing too major happens,” he said with a wondering look and Levi rolled his eyes.

“That’s Good Brat, now, you’re in charge of the muttonheads,” he said and glared at the new cadets. Eren wondered what they had done to already be on Captain's bad side.

“Of course! I’ll do my best!” he said with a bright smile.

“I know you’ll do a good job, it’s them I don’t trust,” he said with a heavy glare and Eren just I ignored it.

“I will know if you even help one second of this cleaning day, you are just to oversee it,” he said and Eren nodded.

“I promise all I will do is to watch them,” he said with his hand on his heart and looked very serious. Making Levi snort and pull on his fluffy bangs. Eren pouted and shooed his Captain away.

“Now Go Captain, I think I heard Hanji was looking for you,” he said with an innocent smile. Levi got big eyes and dashed from the grounds.

“Don’t tell them I was here brat!” he yelled back at Eren and disappeared, making Eren laugh.

Eren turned to all of them with a bright smile, but he was met with glares and hateful looks.

“Now then, shall we start, Captain doesn’t like waiting,” he said and ignored the hate he could feel and see in their eyes.

“Who are you to order us around! You’re just a lazy nobody and are just sucking up to Captain, and you were so disrespectful right now, you don't just call the Major by their name if you don't have their permission!” a girl said with a glare and her statement got agreements from the rest of them.

“Captain Levi gave you an order and you always listen to what he says, besides, Major Hanji have given me permission to use their name,” Eren said and raised an eyebrow at her attitude. With that attitude, they wouldn't come very far.

“Exactly, we follow Captains orders, not yours, so why don’t you just leave and be lazy somewhere else,” a boy said and Eren narrowed his eyes.

“With that kind of attitude you won’t get very far,” he said and glared back at them.

“Well, since we got here you haven’t done anything but being lazy, what they see in you we have no idea," another boy said and flipped Eren off. Eren snorted and then started laughing.

“Very well, you think you can do this yourself, go ahead, I’ll take my leave, and believe me, I will tell Captain how you are acting,"

“You’re so fake,” the girl said and flipped her hair.

“Right...,”

“We are going to listen and work hard to follow Captains orders, that will make us eligible to join his squad!” a boy said and Eren looked at them with wonder.

“Right..., well, good luck with that,” he said and stood there. Not saying anything else. They continued to glare at him but he didn’t budge.

All of them turned around and started walking to the Headquarters. Eren following in silence. He had promised his Captain he would keep an eye on them, so that’s what he was doing, while writing in his book.

The cadets were glaring at him, but he ignored them.

When they arrived at the Headquarters they all split up and for some reason, they were to clean Captain Levi, Commander Erwin’s and Major Hanjis offices. Eren ignored them and sat down behind Levi’s desk and continued to write. It was a girl and a boy, both had been insulting him from before. They were there to clean Levi’s office.

Eren ignored them and their glaring. Decided to just keep silent and tell Levi how they have been acting.

The two of them glared with all their might at Eren. But he ignored them.

“Can you believe it, such disrespect!” the girl hissed and the boy nodded.

“Yeah, let’s report him to Captain when we are done,” he said and she nodded in agreement.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

When the new cadets deemed themselves finished with their so-called work, they promptly left the rooms they had been assigned. Eren shook his head. Levi would not be satisfied with their work. In fact, he was very certain he would make them do it all over again. But since they refused to listen to him he didn’t bother telling them they basically failed the task.

Eren walked behind them and he found Captain with Hanji.

“Major! So you found Captain,” he said with a big smile and Levi glared at him and sighed.

“Eren, how did it go?” Levi asked where he sat and Eren walked forward, very much prepared at the flying hug Major Hanji gave him too.

“You were a lot sturdier than Levi,” they said and patted his head making him laugh and Levi sigh. Having given up on everything that was about Hanji.

“Well, maybe that’s because I also saw you coming towards me,” Eren said with a smile and Hanji nodded.

“That can be it!” they said and bounced away.

“Hey wait?! Glasses?! Where do you think you’re going?!” Levi yelled after a retreating Major. Eren started to giggle, trying to hold it in, but failed spectacularly.

“Will be right back my Ravioli!” They yelled and Levi groaned and hit his head at the back of the chair. Eren smiled and sat down. He was about to start the report when the two cadets that hated his guts for some reason, started talking with Levi.

“Captain, we are done with the cleaning, just as you said,” she told him with a big proud smile and Levi frowned and turned his attention towards Eren. Making both of them angry.

“Captain, I hope it was up to your standard?” the boy said and Levi just raised his eyebrow. What’s with people today talking over him. He saw Eren roll his eyes but didn’t say anything.

“I hope so to if not, I will make you re-do everything,” he growled and turned his attention towards Eren.

“How did it go?” he asked. Not even remotely disturbed that those two were standing there. He didn’t trust those new cadets to do it right.

“Well, for starters so are they nothing but rude, secondly, they didn’t want any pointers, third, they have to re-do the whole thing,” Eren said with a smile towards his Captain. The girl and boy glared at him.

“How dare you? We did a great job! You are just lazy!” she yelled and the boy nodded in agreement.

“See, I tried to help them by giving pointers, I admit that but apparently, they are too good for that,” he said and Levi glared at them. Making them flinch.

“When I get out of this chair, I will take a look at it,” he said and Eren nodded.

“By the way, Captain, where is Commander?” he asked and flipped through his book and Levi raised his eyebrow.

“Why?”

“I’m pretty certain that something broke in his office when they cleaned it, but I wasn’t allowed to go in there, because apparently, I don’t have the authorization to do that,” he said and Levi looked at him like he grew a second head. Which wouldn’t be a good thing, things considered. He couldn’t say no to those cute little things that Eren did.

“What are you talking about? Of course, you are allowed in there! He gave you permission himself!” Levi exclaimed and Eren gave the new Cadets a pointed look. Both of they paled.

Not wanting to believe that Eren was that close with the Commander and Captain for that matter. Levi saw the look and grew angry.

“Brats?! Who do you think you are?! Ordering around someone that’s in our Squad?!” he hissed and growled. He was furious. Eren was too much of a fluff head to go against people that he didn’t know.

“What?! But all he does is being lazy! How come he is in your Squad?!” the boy yelled and pointed at Eren with an angry finger. Eren just smiled at him. Actually not caring enough to stop his Captain.

“Of course he is being lazy! I gave him permission to be lazy for the whole week, while the new brats, even more, known as you, dropped in! Eren isn’t just in my Squad! He belongs to all three of us, Erwin and Hanji, although I don’t like it, he should just be in mine,” Levi said the last one with a grumble and Eren giggled and picked up his bag.

“Captain, stay there, I’ll go make you some tea, Major won’t be happy if they find out that you left the chair,” Eren said with a scolding manner and Levi groaned and nodded. Knowing how true those words were.

“Make me my usual,” he said and Eren rose from his seat next to his Captain.

Both of them ended up ignoring the two angry teens and Eren just walked out to make Levi his tea.

It was then Levi turned his attention towards them again. It didn’t give them a good feeling. In fact, the glare was on a whole new level.

“Shitty Brats, if I hear, if the Commander or even Major hear anything of how you disrespect those that are above you, I will make your life miserable,” he hissed.

“But all he has done is to write in that ridiculous book of his,” the girl hissed back and Levi turned his glare at her, making her flinch.

“I will tell Erwin about your behavior,” he said with a glare and the boy glared back at him.

“Our behavior?! What about his?! He comes here thinking he actually can order us around,” he said and Levi scoffed.

“Well, he can,”

“What?!” both of them exclaimed.

“Eren is not just a soldier here. He is a part chef, my assistant, my partner, and part doctor, together with belonging to three different squads,” Levi said. You could hear how proud he was of him. His own brat.

“You disrespect my Brat, you disrespect me, Commander Erwin and Major Hanji because we chose him to become part of our squads,” he said and both of them paled. They didn’t want to end up on the wrong side of all three that ruled the Scouting Legion. 

They silently swore to warn those in their group to not mess with Eren if you didn’t want the three of them after you.

Because it was apparently too late for them, they had already managed to catch the Captain's ire.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm focusing on my OneShots atm, so I get out of my dry spell with my Chapter Story, I'm really sick and tired not knowing how to proceed with the story. 
> 
> But I think I'm getting there, because what I have as a draft on my computer, I have to re-write, and it might just take a while.


End file.
